Tear me apart - TMA - Beinahe ein Epilog
by houseghost
Summary: Das vorläufige Ende meiner SSHG-Story 'TMA'


Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 31

Beinahe ein Epilog

In Erinnerung an die unangenehmen Erfahrungen, die Hermine mit Cormac gemacht hatte, kostete es sie all ihre Kraft, in seiner Gegenwart nicht zusammenzubrechen. Doch da sie die Angelegenheit nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als die Anwesenheit ihres ehemaligen Mitschülers über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Betrübt kehrte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und starrte stur geradeaus auf Kingsleys Pult. Zum Glück kannte Severus nicht die Details der letzten gemeinsamen Begegnung mit ihm, sonst, da war sie sich sicher, hätte er ihm schon längst die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. So oder so wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, dass Cormac es genoss, sie und seinen ehemaligen Professor hier vorzuführen.

„Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass das absolut lächerlich ist?", fragte er überzogen. „Ein Professor, der mit seiner Schülerin verheiratet ist! Wo gibt es denn so etwas?"

Kingsley reckte steif den Hals empor.

„Das Gesetz hat es damals so verlangt. Soweit ich das sagen kann, wurden alle Klauseln eingehalten. Es gibt daher keinen Grund, jetzt weiter darauf herumzureiten."

Hermine atmete auf und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Harry, nachdem sie es aufgegeben hatte, auf eine Reaktion von Severus zu erwarten, der immer noch verbissen auf seinem Platz ausharrte.

„Das mag ja sein. Aber wie kommt es, dass die beiden so vertraut miteinander sind? Gibt Ihnen das nicht zu denken, dass da mehr dahinterstecken muss? Normalerweise sollten sie schon längst wieder getrennter Wege gehen."

„Nun gut, ich gebe zu, dass es ungewöhnlich ist. In den meisten Fällen wurden die Ehen bereits wieder aufgehoben ..."

„Genau das ist es!", warf McLaggen triumphierend ein. „Und was haben wir hier? Das sündige Verhältnis eines reiferen Mannes, der mit seiner Schutzbefohlenen liiert ist!"

Hermine ließ entsetzt die Kinnlade fallen.

„Das ist eine Lüge!", entfuhr es ihr ungewollt.

Snape rollte kommentarlos mit den Augen, als hätte er genug von diesem Zirkus.

„Ach ja?", fragte Cormac überzogen. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du nicht schon vorher was mit ihm hattest?"

Harry schüttelte bitter den Kopf. „Das ist etwas weit hergeholt, Cormac, findest du nicht?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe keine Beweise gesehen, die meine Vermutungen widerlegen. Im Gegenteil! Vielleicht wollte sie mich deshalb auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier nicht küssen, weil sie schon damals mit ihm zusammen war. Mich hat sie nur eingeladen, um von ihm abzulenken."

Aus Snapes Richtung war ein scharfes Knurren zu hören.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, McLaggen", spuckte er, „so etwas auch nur zu behaupten? Sie strotzen ja geradezu vor Überheblichkeit! Ist es da ein Wunder, wenn niemand was von Ihnen will?"

„Sie müssen ja reden!"

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Vielleicht", zischelte er mit vorgetäuschter Ruhe. „Wenigstens streite ich es nicht ab. Aber die Dinge zwischen Miss Granger und mir haben sich seit Beginn unserer Ehe nun einmal anders entwickelt. Ob Sie das so wollen oder nicht, bleibt dahingestellt. Sollten Sie sich jedoch noch einmal auf derart zudringliche Weise meiner Frau nähern, schwöre ich, dass ich Sie mit bloßen Händen in Ihre Einzelteile zerlegen werde!"

Hermine hatte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und jegliche Hoffnung, unbeschadet mit Severus aus der Sache herauszukommen, aufgegeben. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, dass der Fall eskalieren würde. Schon immer hatte es Ärger gegeben, wenn Cormac irgendwo aufgetaucht war und nicht das bekam, was er wollte.

„Das reicht, Severus", dröhnte Kingsley mahnend. Offenbar hatte auch er allmählich genug davon, sich die Streitereien zwischen den beiden Parteien anzuhören. „So wie ich das sehe, handelt es sich hierbei um eine Privatangelegenheit, McLaggen. Wenn Sie also weiterhin auf eine Karriere im Ministerium hoffen, sollten Sie lernen, sich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen, was während Ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts geschehen ist. Verstanden?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr er fort. „Gut. Ich erteile Ihnen hiermit ausdrücklich eine Verwarnung. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, meine Herrschaften, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu klären, als diese … Da es keine weiteren Punkte zu erörtern und auch keine weiteren Zeugen aufzurufen gibt, erkläre ich die Sitzung für geschlossen."

Damit erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und marschierte gebieterisch davon, ehe die versammelte Mannschaft etwas einwenden konnte.

Hermine und Severus blickten sich verdutzt an. Auch Harry wirkte über den Ausgang der Auseinandersetzung überrascht. Freudig kam er auf Hermine zu, die ihn sofort in die Arme schloss.

„Danke, Harry! Du warst großartig!"

Während Snape und Cormac sich finstere Blicke zuwarfen, strömten die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums an ihnen vorbei und aus dem Saal hinaus.

Erst als sie unter sich waren, wagte Cormac es, sich ihnen zu nähern.

„Glückwunsch, Granger", knurrte er im Vorbeigehen an Hermine gewandt. „Aber glaub ja nicht, dass es damit vorbei wäre."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, doch Hermine legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, Cormac", sagte sie kühl. „Doch an deiner Stelle würde ich mir lieber um andere Dinge Gedanken machen. Sieh dich an! Du bist nichts weiter als ein aufgeblasener Wicht mit einem großen Ego. Ein richtiger Kerl bist du deswegen noch lange nicht. Geh nach Hause und überleg dir, ob die Rache an uns es wert ist, dass du deine Zukunft aufs Spiel setzt. Du hast gehört, was Kingsley gesagt hat. Wenn du das Ministerium weiterhin beeindrucken willst, solltest du dir neue Ziele setzen, als das Leben anderer zerstören zu wollen."

Cormac schnaubte wortlos, dann rauschte er davon. Alle drei starrten ihm nach, bis ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sie hinaus scheuchte, um den Saal zu schließen.

Vor der Tür angelangt, fiel endlich der letzte Rest der Anspannung von ihnen ab und Hermine schlang erleichtert die Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes.

„Das lief doch weitaus besser als gehofft, findest du nicht?"

Snape nickte und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Allerdings."

Nachdem auch Harry sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, schnappte Hermine sich Severus' Arm und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass wir das unbeschadet überstanden haben", bemerkte sie übermütig, während sie langsam den Gang entlang schlenderten. „Trotzdem wüsste ich gerne, was das vorhin mit Kingsley zu bedeuten hatte."

Snape zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Nichts."

Ungläubig legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Das glaube ich nicht, Severus. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen! So, wie ihr euch verhalten habt, ist da sehr wohl was gewesen."

Ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Er hat mir damals die Nase gebrochen, als Sirius Black gestorben ist, Hermine."

„Was? Warum?"

„Weil er dachte, ich hätte es darauf angelegt, ihn loszuwerden. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Black und ich uns nicht riechen konnten. Trotzdem war Albus nicht gerade begeistert, als er davon erfuhr, was Kingsley getan hat. Seither geht er mir mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Hermine abwesend und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht hat er sich deshalb so vor Cormac verhalten, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dir und Dumbledore was schuldig zu sein."

Snape hielt nachdenklich inne und sah sie an.

„Möglich."

Behutsam strich er ihr mit seiner Hand über den Rücken.

„Weißt du, dafür, dass Kingsley mich allem Anschein nach nie leiden konnte, ist eine Verwarnung für den Schleimbolzen gar nicht so schlecht. Ich schätze mal, dass es das Beste war, was wir von ihm erwarten konnten."

Hermine kuschelte sich seufzend an seine Brust. „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Immer noch besser als Askaban, oder?"

Er nickte. „In der Tat. Obwohl ich mir eine Zeit lang nicht sicher war, ob ich diesmal davonkommen würde."

Hermine schauderte.

„Genau denselben Gedanken habe ich auch gehabt, als ich Cormac gesehen habe."

Snape drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Lass uns gehen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir endlich nach Hause kommen."

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen konnte Hermine befreit durchatmen. Sie hatten Voldemort besiegt, sie hatten sich zusammengerauft. Jetzt sah es sogar so aus, als hätten sie den Zaubereiminister auf ihrer Seite.

xxx

Hermine öffnete das Fenster zum Schlafzimmer und begrüßte freudig strahlend die warme Morgensonne.

"Aufstehen, Severus. Heute ist unser großer Tag!"

Snape brummte und klappte ein Auge auf, das er prüfend über ihren Rücken, bis hinab zu ihrem Po gleiten ließ.

"Musst du es immer darauf ankommen lassen, dass dich alle nackt zu Gesicht bekommen?"

Hermine schmunzelte. "Es sind Ferien und niemand außer uns ist hier, Severus."

Er grunzte. "Das hast du beim letzten Mal auch gesagt."

Protestierend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und wirbelte herum.

"Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass Minerva und Filius ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor unserem Fenster vorbei spazieren? Und jetzt komm! Wir müssen uns fertig machen."

Er streckte sich und setzte sich widerwillig auf.

"Wollen wir das wirklich?", murmelte er mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Noch könnten wir durchbrennen und müssten nie wieder einen Fuß in die Schule setzen."

Hermine kam kopfschüttelnd näher und kroch zu ihm aufs Bett.

"Kommt gar nicht infrage! Du würdest Hogwarts unheimlich vermissen, Severus. Und ich auch. Außerdem wollten wir es diesmal richtig machen, schon vergessen? Aber wenn wir jetzt einfach abhauen, würden sie uns das nie verzeihen."

"Ich weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst", entgegnete er ungerührt.

Hermine drückte sich an ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. "Von allen, die uns in den letzten beiden Jahren unterstützt haben. Da wären McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lucius ... Und natürlich Dumbledore."

"Musstest du mich ausgerechnet an ihn erinnern?", grummelte er leise. "Es reicht schon, wenn er uns den heutigen Tag genauso versaut wie den von damals."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Das wird er nicht tun, Severus. Wir sind es ihm schuldig, immerhin hat er sich für dich eingesetzt."

"Ja. Nachdem du ihn angefleht hast."

Sie schnaubte leise. "Wie auch immer. Er war bereit, uns zu helfen." Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Sean später mal hier zur Schule gehen soll. Was für einen Eindruck macht das, wenn wir die Hochzeit platzen lassen? Sie ist das größte Ereignis seit dem Sieg über Voldemort."

Snape legte die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Wir lassen sie nicht platzen, Hermine. Wir verschieben sie nur auf einen etwas ruhigeren Ort."

Sie grinste. "Wo könnte es friedlicher sein als zur Ferienzeit in Hogwarts? Oder willst du am Ende kneifen?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich so finster zusammen, dass sie für einen Moment schauderte.

"Das habe ich jetzt besser nicht gehört."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung packte er sie und drückte sie auf die Matratze nieder, um sie hemmungslos zu küssen. Erst als sie nach Luft ringend auseinanderbrachen, rutschten seine Mundwinkel zufrieden nach oben.

"Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du mich heiratest, um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, Hermine", erklärte er ernst.

Sie nickte andächtig und strich ihm dabei einige seiner schwarzen Strähnen hinters Ohr, die inzwischen wieder beinahe ihre alte Länge erreicht hatten.

"Das weiß ich, Severus."

"Gut."

Erneut gab er ihr einen atemraubenden Kuss, dann rollte er sich auf sie und drang in ihre feuchte Mitte ein.

Entgegen der anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten und der damit verbundenen Erwartungen war der Rest des ersten Schuljahres nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort größtenteils friedlich verlaufen. Hermine begrüßte die Ferienzeit wie noch nie zuvor. Endlich (sofern sie nicht von neugierigen Helfern der Hochzeitsplaner gestört wurden) fand sie die Gelegenheit, gemeinsam mit Severus und Sean zusammen zu sein, ohne ständig auf ihren eigenen Stundenplan oder den ihres Mannes Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen. Ihre Prüfungen hatte sie erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, was schon alleine ein großes Maß der Erleichterung in das ausgefüllte Leben in den Kerkern von Hogwarts brachte. Doch obwohl keine Schüler mehr im Schloss waren, herrschte aufgrund der Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit eine geschäftige Betriebsamkeit auf dem gesamten Gelände.

McGonagall war seit Tagen aus dem Häuschen, Hagrid hellauf zu Tränen gerührt, weshalb sich das Paar, so gut es eben möglich war, rar machte, um die willigen Helfer nicht bei der Arbeit zu stören. Abgesehen davon gingen natürlich auch die Weasleys zu den möglichsten und unmöglichsten Zeiten im Schloss ein und aus. So auch an diesem Tag, woraufhin die traute Zweisamkeit der beiden jäh unterbrochen wurde.

"Wirst du wohl aufhören, Severus?", warnte Hermine. "Es hat geklopft."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist mir gleich. Heute sollte der beste Tag unseres Lebens sein, da können sie von mir aus alle auf uns warten."

„Alles okay da drin?", hörten sie Ginnys Stimme rufen.

„Oder müssen wir euch gewaltsam voneinander losreißen?"

Hermine kicherte leise in sich hinein, als sie Ron hörte.

Snape löste sich von ihrem Hals los und verschränkte grummelig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Hermine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, senkte die Stimme und zischelte: „Sie sind alle unseretwegen hier, Severus. Vergiss das nicht." Dann warf sie ihm einen strengen Blick zu und räusperte sich. „Ähm, ich komm gleich, Gin, versprochen!"

Entschuldigend drückte sie ihrem Mann einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und stand in die Decke gehüllt auf.

„Wir sehen uns gleich wieder. Ich verspreche dir, dass es trotz des Rummels der schönste Tag in deinem Leben wird."

Ein schmales Lächeln kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen, als sie sich von ihm loslöste, um das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. Es war das erste Mal seit Beginn ihrer Ehe, dass Hermine mit gutem Gewissen sagen konnte, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte.

xxx

Der Anblick ihres Professors, der sich zur Feier des Tages in eine festliche schwarze Robe gekleidet hatte, entlockte Hermine ein wohliges Schaudern. Nicht weit von ihm sah sie (wie gewohnt mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen) Dumbledore stehen, neben ihm Professor McGonagall.

Obwohl außer ihnen nur ihre Eltern, Harry, die Weasleys, Lucius und Narcissa, sowie die Belegschaft von Hogwarts zur Feier geladen waren, klammerte sie sich nervös am Arm ihres Vaters fest, der sie mit unergründlicher Miene durch die mit unzähligen Blüten und Bändern geschmückte Große Halle zum Altar führte.

Seit damals, als ihre Eltern während der Schlacht im Schloss gewesen waren, hatte sich viel an dem Verhältnis zwischen ihnen verändert. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihren Mann akzeptierten. Auch dann, wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass sie nie die besten Freunde werden würden, was in Bezug auf Severus schwer zu erwarten war, genügte es ihr.

Miss Weasley wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen fort, als sie an ihr vorüber schritt, Hagrid putzte sich bereits zum wiederholten Male lautstark die Nase; und auch in den Augen der Schulleiterin glänzte es verräterisch. Hermine jedoch nahm kaum Notiz von ihnen, genauso wenig wie von der Musik, die die Anwesenden leise im Hintergrund berieselte. Sie interessierte sich nur für Severus, der sich wie üblich von allen anderen abhob und ihrem erwartungsvollen Blick standhielt, bis sie bei ihm angelangt war.

Sichtlich überwältigt nahm Snape seine Braut, die heute im Gegensatz zur letzten Trauung ein weißes Kleid trug, in Empfang. Gemeinsam wendeten sie sich einem alten Zauberer zu, der aus weiter Ferne für die Durchführung der Zeremonie angereist war.

Erneut war ein Aufschluchzen von Hagrid zu hören. Dann wurde es still und der Zauberer begann mit seiner Ansprache.

Hätte Hermine bei ihrer ersten Hochzeit geahnt, dass es eines Tages darauf hinauslaufen würde, Snape ein weiteres Mal zu ehelichen, wäre sie vermutlich ungläubig im Erdboden versunken. Jetzt, nachdem sie so viel mit ihm erlebt hatte, wusste sie, dass es nichts anderes gab, was sie mehr wollte. Letztendlich hatte er sich als der Mann entpuppt, für den sie bereit war, alles zu tun. Sie hatte viel geopfert, hatte viele Fehler gemacht, ihm aber auch gegeben, was sie konnte. Und so war das, was sie sagte, nichts Besonderes. Doch immerhin kam es aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben. Ich werde nie aufhören, um dich zu kämpfen. Ebenso, wie ich dich zu meinem Eigen erklärt habe, werde ich dir gehören."

Aus den Reihen der Weasleys, allen voran Fred und George, waren aufreizende Pfiffe und Jubelschreie zu hören, bis Dumbledore seinen ehemaligen Schützlingen mit einem mahnenden Blick Einhalt gebot und es wieder still wurde.

Für eine ganze Weile wagte keiner es mehr, auch nur einen Flüsterton von sich zu geben, womit Hermine die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihrem Mann fest in die Augen zu sehen. Erst dann öffnete er den Mund, um zu sprechen.

„Hermine", durchtränkte die tiefe Stimme des Professors die Große Halle wie ein Echo in kalter Nacht. Aller Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Ich war gebrochen, ich war einsam ..."

Sie konnte seine dünnen Lippen zittern sehen und drückte seine Hand.

Snapes schwarze Pupillen flammten kaum merklich auf und so fuhr er fort: „Ich war verloren. Und dennoch hast du etwas in mir gesehen, das tiefer ging, als die Verzweiflung; stärker, als die Dunkelheit, die mich gefangen hielt. Du gabst mir Liebe. Du gabst mir Hoffnung … Und selbst dann, wenn du meine Seele auseinanderreißen wirst, soll es so sein. Brich mich entzwei, öffne mich. Denn eine Liebe, die so tiefgründig ist, wird niemals vergehen."

xxx

Vielleicht werde ich mich diesen beiden hier ja doch noch einmal widmen. Bis dahin:

Ende

xxx

Meine Fanart findet ihr neuerdings auch im Netz unter 'burdenofimpurity'. Es sind einfache Bilder, nichts Besonderes eben. Vielleicht gefallen sie euch trotzdem.

houseghost/burdenofimpurity


End file.
